Here's To Cliché Beginnings—
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: They were them after all, they couldn't just start out like any regular couple. Talho x Holland


**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Eureka 7.

**Here's To Cliché Beginnings—**

**[1] **"…Is this going to be awkward?" Her voice was shy, meek, completely different to what he had come to expect. Was this what his brother was doing to her? It made him sick—but he couldn't say that, not to her anyways—.

"Not at all," he answered fluidly, hoping that she wouldn't catch his lie.

"I'm glad!" She beamed—clearly it had slipped her by—, "Well, that's what I had to tell you. I didn't want you hearing it from anyone else." With that she was off, her long navy hair flying behind her.

Letting out a sigh, he pulled out a cigarette. He knew he should quit while he still could, but right now he just needed one. It made him sick that she could never see him. But it made him sicker that now she would _never_ see him. She had his "perfect" brother now…

* * *

**[2]** They didn't talk anymore. Not unless it was absolutely necessary anyways. She couldn't understand why. He had said it wasn't awkward, and she had waited for him. She had waited plenty. Didn't she deserve the chance to move on?

"Holland…"

She was greeted by a silence. So she tried again.

"Holland."

Once again: no answer.

"_Holland!_"

"What is it Talho?"

She resisted the urge to slap him on the face, instead balling up her fists and huffing, a "Nothing." She walked away, she had too much pride to grovel and beg for forgiveness. She had done nothing wrong.

No, it was his fault…And he'd just have to suck it up and stop being such a baby.

* * *

**[3]** "_We're over._"

She hadn't been expecting that. She hadn't been expecting that at all. And it was for this reason that for the first time in her life Talho Yuuki was speechless. "I…I see," her navy bangs covered her eyes and she refused to look at her commander, "I'll just…" and that was all she could manage before she turned around and began sprinting.

She had been a fool, a fool to think that Dewey had ever wanted her for anything other than her body. A fool to think that there was any future for them…Tears relentlessly streamed down her pale cheeks.

"Oof-"

She came in direct contact with someone, muttering "I'm sorry." Pulling back quickly she kept running once again, not once bothering to open her eyes and check who the person was.

"Was that…Yuuki?" Holland asked aloud, turning to check. '_What was up with that?_' He shook his head continuing forward to his brother's office. Besides, if anyone knew what was up it would be the older Novak.

* * *

**[4]** "My brother's an idiot."

Her eyes were red, she hadn't gotten much sleep and her hair was messed but that didn't stop her from looking beautiful to him. It apparently didn't stop her attitude either. "Tell me something I don't know."

_You're beautiful and I've been falling for you since day one._

"What?" Her face turned beet red, and she stared at him in disbelief, "Holland, what did you just say?"

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Did he just say that _out loud_?!

"I—I have to go," and for the first time in _his_ life Holland Novak ran away.

* * *

**[5]** "Holland." How was she _here_ again? He hadn't been talking to her for days, and of course she hadn't really made an effort up to this point either. She hadn't meant to be cruel: he had just caught her by surprise.

Of course, as expected there was no response.

"Holland!" This time her voice was louder, bossier than usual, "You can't just say something like you did and walk away you idiot!"

Said man twitched, turning around to finally face her. "What the hell do you want from me?" It was his turn to be greeted by silence. He clicked his tongue, readying himself to walk away again, "Yeah, that' what I—"

She forcefully yanked him down, grabbing him by the collar and pushed her lips to his and after a few moments (realizing what was happening) he kissed back. Well, she had to hand it to him; he kissed better—much better—than Dewey.

* * *

**[6]** "When will you be through living in my shadow, little brother?"

Holland Novak unconsciously clenched his fist but didn't say a word.

"I mean come on, even _you_ could do better," Dewey continued relentlessly. "That tramp doesn't deserve either of our times—"

…

Nobody questioned the next day why Colonel Dewey had a black eye, or why he and his brother were no longer speaking.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm pretty sure I've lost my touch after not doing this for so long but I hope it's still readable :] Please review and leave your thoughts~


End file.
